


Stranger

by lumosik, Takihara



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takihara/pseuds/Takihara
Summary: Джим ищет советы в Интернете.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Kudos: 11





	Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTF 2017 для команды WTF McKirk 2017

День 1.  
Форум: Подслушано. Звездный флот.  
Тема: Секс и прочие приятности в космосе  
Сообщение: от PrinceCharming

Привет всем! Смешно, но я отчаялся, раз я здесь. Нужен совет. Нет, с сексом у меня проблем нет. Девочки сходят с ума по мне! Есть проблема с одним конкретным человеком. Я даже не знаю, просто хочу ли я его, но он безусловно соблазнительный. И он мой лучший друг. И мужчина. Мне-то все равно, но относительно него я сомневаюсь. А еще он старше. В общем, да…  
Что думаете?

Форум: Подслушано. Звездный флот.  
Тема: Секс и прочие приятности в космосе  
Сообщение: от Éomer

«Девочки сходят с ума по мне!»  
«И он мой лучший друг. И мужчина»  
Ты бы хоть определился, чего именно хочешь, парень, девчонок или своего друга.

«Мне-то все равно, но относительно него я сомневаюсь»  
Неудивительно, что с таким подходом — «мне все равно», ты так и не продвинулся вперед.

Какого совета ты ждешь, вот так перескакивая с одного на другое? Как ребенок, честное слово.  
Иди и признайся ему. Получишь по морде, или не получишь, но будешь знать.

Форум: Подслушано. Звездный флот.  
Тема: Секс и прочие приятности в космосе  
Сообщение: от PrinceCharming

Привет, странный незнакомец! Ха, а думаешь, почему я здесь? Секс с девчонками я всегда найду, а вот друга могу потерять. Странно, но я впервые не хочу терять друга.  
И что это за ник дурацкий?

Форум: Подслушано. Звездный флот.  
Тема: Секс и прочие приятности в космосе  
Сообщение: от Éomer

Открою секрет. Тут все незнакомцы, для этого форум и придумали.

«И что это за ник дурацкий?»

Книги читать надо! «Властелин Колец», Дж. Р. Р. Толкин, если тебя вдруг заинтересует, сказочный ты наш принц.

«Секс с девчонками я всегда найду, а вот друга могу потерять. Странно, но я впервые не хочу терять друга»

Интересная у тебя логика. Чтобы не потерять друга, надо с ним переспать?

Форум: Подслушано. Звездный флот.  
Тема: Секс и прочие приятности в космосе  
Сообщение: от PrinceCharming

Что это? Какая-то классика?  
Черт, а ты ничего не понимаешь, верно? Я говорю об обратном. Хотя с чего взял, что ты в этом смыслишь.

Форум: Подслушано. Звездный флот.  
Тема: Секс и прочие приятности в космосе  
Сообщение: от Éomer

«Что это? Какая-то классика?»  
Разумеется, классика фэнтези. Даже дети знают ее, парень.

«Черт, а ты ничего не понимаешь, верно? Я говорю об обратном. Хотя с чего взял, что ты в этом смыслишь»

Если бы еще ты соизволил объяснить или просто рассказать подробнее…  
Ладно, хорошо, об обратном. Значит, ты потеряешь друга, если его трахнешь? Тогда зачем его трахать?

Форум: Подслушано. Звездный флот.  
Тема: Секс и прочие приятности в космосе  
Сообщение: от PrinceCharming

Одно из двух: либо ты ребенок, либо такой старый, что помнишь год выпуска этой книжки.  
Потому что я его хочу. Неужели не ясно?

Форум: Подслушано. Звездный флот.  
Тема: Секс и прочие приятности в космосе  
Сообщение: от Éomer

«Одно из двух: либо ты ребенок, либо такой старый, что помнишь год выпуска этой книжки»  
Мне явно меньше трехсот лет.  
Я явно старше тебя.

«Потому что я его хочу. Неужели не ясно?»  
Ну разумеется.  
Напои его и трахни. Или хотя бы разговори.

Форум: Подслушано. Звездный флот.  
Тема: Секс и прочие приятности в космосе  
Сообщение: от PrinceCharming

Тогда я буду звать тебя Старик. Это явно лучше твоего ника. А ты вообще человек? Или почти?  
О, мы уже пили много раз. И после этого я обычно срываюсь, чтобы оказаться в постели с другой девчонкой.

Форум: Подслушано. Звездный флот.  
Тема: Секс и прочие приятности в космосе  
Сообщение: от Éomer

«Тогда я буду звать тебя Старик»  
Не называй меня так.

«Это явно лучше твоего ника»  
Сначала прочитай.

«А ты вообще человек? Или почти?»  
Человек. Про тебя не спрашиваю — и так понятно. Наверняка подросток. Лет двадцать, да? Ты хотя бы учишься?

«О, мы уже пили много раз. И после этого я обычно срываюсь, чтобы оказаться в постели с другой девчонкой»  
Может, ты пропускаешь этап «поговорить об ориентации»?

Форум: Подслушано. Звездный флот.  
Тема: Секс и прочие приятности в космосе  
Сообщение: от PrinceCharming

Старик, мы же в интернете. Какая тебе разница-то?  
Только если будешь мне читать вслух. На ночь.  
Эй, я вообще-то самый умный на курсе!  
О, я точно знаю, что девушек он любит.

Форум: Подслушано. Звездный флот.  
Тема: Секс и прочие приятности в космосе  
Сообщение: от Éomer

«Старик, мы же в интернете. Какая тебе разница-то?»  
Ответная любезность.

«Только если будешь мне читать вслух. На ночь»

Завтрак с тебя.

«О, я точно знаю, что девушек он любит»

Я бы тебя утешил, предположив, что, может быть, не только девушек — но ты же самый умный на курсе, сам все понимаешь.  
Может, он хорошо прячется? Я, например, не хожу с табличкой «я бисексуал» по улице. Нет, даже на спор, иди к черту.

Форум: Подслушано. Звездный флот.  
Тема: Секс и прочие приятности в космосе  
Сообщение: от PrinceCharming

Обычно я не готовлю, но для тебя, так и быть, сделаю свои фирменные блинчики.  
Он ВООБЩЕ не проявляет никакого интереса. Он просто скучный и ворчливый. Но он мне все равно нужен. Бесит!

Форум: Подслушано. Звездный флот.  
Тема: Секс и прочие приятности в космосе  
Сообщение: от Éomer

«Обычно я не готовлю, но для тебя, так и быть, сделаю свои фирменные блинчики»

Напомни мне взять с собой активированный уголь и клизму. Первое — для меня, если ты все-таки меня отравишь, второе — для тебя, если ты все-таки меня отравишь

«Он ВООБЩЕ не проявляет никакого интереса. Он просто скучный и ворчливый. Но он мне все равно нужен. Бесит!»

Почему бы тебе уже не определиться, чего ты хочешь больше — рискнуть и, возможно, выиграть, либо хоть как друг, но быть с ним рядом?

Форум: Подслушано. Звездный флот.  
Тема: Секс и прочие приятности в космосе  
Сообщение: от PrinceCharming

А ты шутник! Отлично, люблю таких. У вас фантазия… интересная.  
Ок, я подумаю над твоим… э-э-э, предложением.  
Все, не могу больше говорить, дурацкий зачет. Придется все-таки уйти на учебу.

Форум: Подслушано. Звездный флот.  
Тема: Секс и прочие приятности в космосе  
Сообщение: от Éomer

«А ты шутник! Отлично, люблю таких. У вас фантазия… интересная»

Вот и договорились.

«Ок, я подумаю над твоим… э-э-э, предложением»

Ну надо же, парень, ты делаешь успехи, такой прогресс — уже согласился хотя бы подумать.

«Все, не могу больше говорить, дурацкий зачет. Придется все-таки уйти на учебу»

Мне тоже придется уйти на некоторое время. Если тебя, конечно, это интересует.

День второй. 

Форум: Подслушано. Звездный флот.  
Тема: Секс и прочие приятности в космосе  
Сообщение: от PrinceCharming

Привет, Старик! Ты еще здесь? Хм, в общем, вчера я сдал зачет и напился в баре до чертиков, один.  
Не знаю, зачем я тебе все это здесь пишу… Да, я хотел пригласить своего друга со мной в бар, а потом в мою постель, но… не срослось. Черт.

Форум: Подслушано. Звездный флот.  
Тема: Секс и прочие приятности в космосе  
Сообщение: от Éomer

Да куда я денусь от вас всех.

«Хм, в общем, вчера я сдал зачет и напился в баре до чертиков, один»  
Поздравляю. Выпей аспиринку, станет легче.

«Да, я хотел пригласить своего друга со мной в бар, а потом в мою постель, но… не срослось. Черт.»  
Рассказывай

Форум: Подслушано. Звездный флот.  
Тема: Секс и прочие приятности в космосе  
Сообщение: от PrinceCharming

Ха-ха, думаешь, я не в состоянии сам о себе позаботиться?  
Рассказывать нечего. Просто не совпали планы. Порой я думаю, что сдаться было бы проще.  
Э-э-э, спасибо за поздравления?

Форум: Подслушано. Звездный флот.  
Тема: Секс и прочие приятности в космосе  
Сообщение: от Éomer

«Ха-ха, думаешь, я не в состоянии сам о себе позаботиться?»  
Больше предлагать не буду.

«Рассказывать нечего. Просто не совпали планы. Порой я думаю, что сдаться было бы проще.»

И что потом? Всю жизнь жалеть?

«Э-э-э, спасибо за поздравления?»  
Вероятно.

Форум: Подслушано. Звездный флот.  
Тема: Секс и прочие приятности в космосе  
Сообщение: от PrinceCharming

Слушай, может продолжим наше общение в более неформальной обстановке?

Форум: Подслушано. Звездный флот.  
Тема: Секс и прочие приятности в космосе  
Сообщение: от PrinceCharming

Ээээээй! Я не знаю, что у тебя стряслось, но мне скучно, и я все еще жду твоего ответа на мое непристойное предложение

День 3  
Форум: Подслушано. Звездный флот.  
Тема: Секс и прочие приятности в космосе  
Сообщение: от Éomer

Парень, я почти весь день и часть ночи провел на ногах, вкалывая, у меня не стоит на твои непристойные предложения!  
Я бы сейчас променял любой секс на массаж ног и стакан виски.

Форум: Подслушано. Звездный флот.  
Тема: Секс и прочие приятности в космосе  
Сообщение: от PrinceCharming

О, ты перестал цитировать!  
Ошибаешься, со мной у всех стоит! Хм… ну, в общем, да. Я просто хотел позвать тебя в личку, но если ты так занят, то попробую не отвлекать.

Форум: Подслушано. Звездный флот.  
Тема: Секс и прочие приятности в космосе  
Сообщение: от Éomer

Сил нет.  
Я боюсь, что у меня действительно встанет сейчас только на виски.  
Нет, я не занят, я лежу — право слово, наконец-то! — и таращусь в падд. Где там твоя личка? Но не обижайся, если я засну в процессе общения.

Раздел: Личные сообщения

Сообщение: от PrinceCharming

Ага, значит, уже лежишь. Мне лучше-то! А то сам знаешь, как сложно мне в последнее время кое-кого уложить в постель.  
Ок, ладно, просто я опять пью в одиночестве. Не завидуй, виски у меня нет, только водка.

Сообщение: от Éomer

Эй, ты что задумал, несносный мальчишка? В смысле «тебе же лучше»?  
Если это именно то, о чем я думаю, то твои напоминания о твоей безответной влюбленности только мешают.  
Отвратительное пойло.

Сообщение: от PrinceCharming

О, я своих планов не раскрываю. Они обычно слишком безумны.  
К слову о влюбленности — так как лучше мне его уложить?  
Хах, слышали бы тебя русские! Хотя ты их и не знаешь-то. Американец, верно?

Сообщение: от Éomer

Значит, я ошибся. Ну что ж, это и к лучшему…  
Или никак, или взять и уложить.  
Угадал. А ты?  
Я знаком с одним русским и, кажется, понимаю, о чем ты.

Сообщение: от PrinceCharming

Иногда мне кажется, что ошибаюсь я, что вряд ли, конечно же!  
Хм, серьезно? А если еще попутно стащить с него штаны, задрать рубашку и начать целовать затвердевшие соски. Это можно считать за прелюдию?  
Более чем американец, хотя родился не здесь.

Сообщение: от Éomer

В чем? И почему я ощущаю подставу?  
Эй, парень, вот ему и стаскивай штаны, и что ты там еще собрался делать. Не нужно описывать это мне!  
Где?

Сообщение: от PrinceCharming

Кое-кто уже засыпает или тоже выпил? Предпочитаю второй вариант, ибо со спящим я не смогу сделать того, что хочу. Знаешь, чего я сейчас очень сильно хочу?  
Не важно, где родился, важно, где душа и сердце, хи-хи.

Сообщение: от Éomer

И то, и другое.  
И почему я подозреваю, что и душа, и сердце у тебя сейчас в члене?

Сообщение: от PrinceCharming

Значит, поздравляю с долгожданным воссоединением тебя и виски. Хотел бы я быть сейчас твоей бутылкой. Чтобы ты присосался к горлышку и сделал жадный глоток, пытаясь унять жар в паху, но безрезультатно. Это же я, я уже чувствую на расстоянии, как дергается твой член.  
О, как ты прав, мой друг, как прав! Хотя некоторые утверждают, что оно у меня так всегда.

Сообщение: от Éomer

Спасибо.  
В таком состоянии, как сейчас, я лежал бы бревном, и тебе пришлось бы самому отсасывать мне.  
Господи боже, зачем я флиртую с ребенком? Что в своей жизни я сделал не так?

Сообщение: от PrinceCharming

То есть на ответную любезность мне не рассчитывать? Океееей  
И все же рискну предположить, что член у тебя красивый, достаточно длинный и крепкий. Пожалуй, для начала я лизну по стволу, попробую головку и не буду заглатывать целиком. Пока что.  
По крайней мере, я совершеннолетний!

Сообщение: от Éomer

Возможно, утром, если мне понравится то, что ты делаешь сейчас.  
Я не буду удивлен, учитывая его размер, ты явно побоишься подавиться. Но громкий стон в ответ обещаю.  
Черт, меня хотя бы не посадят.

Сообщение: от PrinceCharming

О, так мы еще заснем вместе? Как сладкая парочка? С возрастом все люди становятся сентиментальными? Надо учесть.  
Тогда ловлю твой стон губами. На них все еще твой вкус.

Сообщение: от Éomer

Конечно, ведь ты обещал мне завтрак. Ты думаешь, что я куда-то отпущу тебя после крышесносного минета?  
С силой целую в ответ, затем кусаю за нижнюю губу и хватаю за задницу, прижимая к себе.

Сообщение: от PrinceCharming

То есть ты предлагаешь мне заснуть с каменным стояком? Как негуманно!  
Немного рычу от удовольствия и трусь членом о твое бедро. И да, ты потрясающе целуешься (в моем воображении).

Сообщение: от Éomer

Я собираюсь сделать так, чтобы ты кончил еще до того, как уснешь.  
Поверь мне, в реальности я целуюсь не хуже.  
Запускаю руку в твои брюки и провожу, надавливая, между ягодиц.

Сообщение: от PrinceCharming

Оооох, кажется, я сейчас и правда кончу. В реальности.  
Ты…напорист, не ожидал. Даааа…

Сообщение: от Éomer

Представь, что это моя рука на твоем члене, двигается вверх-вниз, касаясь при каждом движении основанием ладони головки, затем спускается ниже, перекатывает и чуть сжимает мошонку. Потом возвращается обратно к стволу и продолжает двигаться, каждый раз сжимая головку сильнее.  
Я в это время целую твою шею — и мне наплевать на то, что завтра появятся следы.

Сообщение: от PrinceCharming

Следы? Я даже не думаю о подобных мелочах. Тем более это в моем стиле. Зато это будут следы от твоих губ.  
Я подаюсь вперед, нетерпеливо толкаюсь в твою руку и…  
Я загнанно дышу, все кончено. Кажется, засыпаю на твоем плече

Сообщение: от Éomer

Я довожу себя до оргазма рукой, затем встаю, ухожу в ванную и возвращаюсь чистый с мокрым полотенцем. Протираю тебя, отбрасываю его в сторону и ложусь рядом. Затем притягиваю тебя к себе ближе, приобнимаю и набрасываю на нас одеяло.  
Целую в лоб и говорю тебе: «Сладких снов».

***

Леонард усмехнулся, откладывая падд в сторону.  
«Надо было хотя бы снять шлюху» — грустно подумал он. «Набросился на пацана после пары лет воздержания, наверняка перепугал, и все ради чего — только чтобы виртуально подрочить ему, даже не возбудившись в реальности?»  
Он встал, сбросил с себя одежду, отпихнул ее ногой в сторону. Затем улегся обратно на кровать, вытянувшись во весь рост и закинув руки за голову.  
«К черту» — вдруг решил он и потянулся за остатками бурбона в бутылке. Залпом влил в себя виски. «Нет, к дьяволу все это.»  
К дьяволу всех и вся: начиная с Джоселин, позвонившей именно в тот момент, когда Леонард заполнял свидетельство о смерти, раздумывая над точной формулировкой и прогоняя в мыслях заново всю операцию. И заканчивая Джимом, последние дни странно молчаливым и задумчивым.  
Почему бы и нет?  
Он дотянулся до падда и снова открыл переписку. Пролистал на несколько сообщений назад и опустил руку к члену.  
Позже, после того как кончил, он напечатал лишь одно слово.  
Укрывшись одеялом, Леонард пьяно рассмеялся и закрыл глаза.

Сообщение: от Éomer

Спасибо.

День 4.  
Сообщение: от PrinceCharming

Доброе утро!  
Черт, я только проспался. Мой падд лежит перед мной, а простыни в сперме. Не знаю, что было в той водке, но я прошлой ночью действительно сорвался. Извини. Я не должен был именно так…  
И что завел, а сам слился. за это тоже извини. Я вчера немного не думал, я подчинялся кое-чему другому. В общем, да, извини еще раз.  
Но мне было хорошо. Тебе тоже спасибо.

Сообщение: от Éomer

Честно говоря, мне показалось, что я тебя напугал, и тоже хотел за это извиниться.

Сообщение: от PrinceCharming

Не смей нести такую чушь. Безрассудно повел себя я, впрочем, как и обычно.  
С другой стороны, теперь ты вдохновил меня.

Сообщение: от Éomer

Не беспокойся, знаю я одного безрассудного, тебе до него еще далеко.  
Вдохновил на что?

Сообщение: от PrinceCharming

Хм…вот как. А я думаю, что все ближе, чем тебе кажется.  
Вдохновил? Ну… что мне надо сейчас срочно бежать на учебные занятия. Пока.

Сообщение: от Éomer

Интересно, имеешь ли ты в виду, что я тебя недооцениваю, или что-то еще?  
Сбегаешь от ответа.

День 5.  
Сообщение: от PrinceCharming

Ну да, вечно куда-то бегу. Мне уже говорили подобное.  
Скорее тебя недооцениваю я. Ты куда пропал?

Сообщение: от Éomer

Только проснулся. Спал.  
И в чем именно ты меня недооцениваешь?

Сообщение: от PrinceCharming

Тогда доброе утро, красавчик.  
Я бы тебе перечислил весь список, но, наверное, должен сказать простое спасибо.

Сообщение: от Éomer

Парень, ты меня в глаза не видел. Я могу быть лысым, бородатым и толстым.  
Давай списком.

Сообщение: от PrinceCharming

Что-то мне подсказывает, что нет.  
О нет, не заставляй меня делать это!

Сообщение: от Éomer

Ну разумеется, нет, иначе бы я не перечислил в примере именно эти пункты. А ты расчетлив, да?  
Давай-давай.

Сообщение: от PrinceCharming

Я не расчетлив, я просто знаю все наперед. Ну, почти все. Иногда действую по обстоятельствам.  
Ну и что ты хочешь услышать от меня? Какой ты внимательный, заботливый друг, которого я боюсь потерять?  
Черт, я вчера весь день на занятиях только и делал, что пытался вникнуть в речь лектора или инструктора, все, чтобы не думать о тебе!

***

Леонард медленно, аккуратно отложил в сторону падд. Запрещая себе додумывать последнюю мысль, промелькнувшую сначала в виде шуточного предположения, но с последним сообщением вдруг превратившуюся в твердую уверенность, он достал из шкафчика пачку сигарет и отошел к окну.  
Закуривая и заглядывая в пачку — осталось всего три сигареты, отнял с год назад у экспериментирующего в очередной раз со здоровьем Джима — он усмехнулся и кивнул своему отражению в оконном стекле: «Ну что, решил развлечься, да? Мало было Джоселин?»  
«Нет, погоди», — продолжил он мысленно. «Может, это я параноик, а парень после одной виртуальной дрочки уже считает меня близким другом?»  
Леонард схватил падд и торопливо, небрежно напечатал всего одно слово в ответ. Затем затушил сигарету в раковине, достал и не менее торопливо налил себе бурбон.  
Спустя минуту он понял, что так еще и не нажал «отправить». С грустью засмеялся, стукнул кулаком по столешнице и перетащил алкоголь к кровати. Подумав, он закурил снова, стряхнул пепел в забытую на полу с утра чашку. Затем сделал глоток виски.  
И нажал кнопку.

Сообщение: от Éomer 

Джим?

Сообщение: от PrinceCharming

Блядь

***

Прочитав, он запустил падд в стену.  
Затем, вздрогнув, кинулся поднимать. Нет, слава богу, работает, хотя экран треснул.

***

Сообщение: от PrinceCharming

Ок, Боунс, совет на будущее: не стоит держать на падде в закладках свою любимую книгу, я ее читал.  
И твоя забота так и хлещет. Даже к виртуальным «парням». Мне, знаешь ли, обидно.  
А если захочешь набить мне морду, то вечером я в твоем полном распоряжении. Все, ушел на симулятор полетов. Целую.

Сообщение: от Éomer  
Ты гребаный идиот.

***

Он сидел за стойкой и медленно цедил виски. Алкоголь дома закончился достаточно быстро — особенно учитывая, что, отправив последнее сообщение, он ненароком опрокинул бутылку — так что он ушел в бар.

Допив очередной стакан, Леонард недовольно оглянулся на компанию неподалеку. Четверка кадетов сидела за столиком, допивая далеко уже не первый литр пива и оглашая своим нетрезвым гоготанием все помещение.  
Он сидел и загибал пальцы, размышляя, торопливо и пьяно перескакивая с мысли на мысль. Какого черта он бесится? Ну, во-первых, давайте начнем с того, что вот это все — был Джим. И жалобы на лучшего друга, с которым переспать бы, но терять дружбу не хочется. И виртуальный секс, который не сразу, но возбудил Леонарда, и впервые за три года он дрочил на что-то иное, не на воспоминания о бывшей жене.  
Во-вторых, это был Джим, который знал, с кем говорит, почти с самого начала. А если нет, то быстро догадавшийся.  
Леонард вдруг рассмеялся, подумав, а знал ли Джим, с кем имеет дело, когда начинал флиртовать? А если знал, то зачем довел до виртуального секса? Поиздеваться? Это ведь так забавно, запутать друга и заставить думать в ином ключе и видеть в дружбе нечто большее.  
В-третьих, продолжил он убеждать себя, за кого его Джим вообще принимал? За натурала-девственника, хранящего верность только лучшему другу?  
«Обидно ему, что я о виртуальных парнях забочусь. А я как тогда должен относиться к его загулам?»  
Растерев лицо, он снова оглянулся назад и встретился глазами с заводилой из той самой четверки. А затем тот — и Леонард узнал его, Финниган — поднялся на ноги и двинулся к нему, разминая кулаки.  
— Что ты пялишься? — сквозь людской гам и музыку проорал он. — У меня что, член на лице вырос?  
— Я даже больше скажу — не думаю, что он вырос у тебя там, где его анатомически законное место, — недовольно морщась, выплюнул Леонард. Ну какого черта, на самом деле!..  
И, разумеется, в него тут же полетел кулак. Он увернулся, поднырнул — ну не зря же посещал контактные единоборства — и ударил в солнечное сплетение. Краем глаза уловил движение сбоку, но проигнорировал ради возможности нанести еще один удар, на этот раз по затылку согнувшегося пополам от боли Финнигана.  
Сделав это, Леонард начал поворачиваться, покачнулся — все-таки выпил он слишком много — успел заметить еще одного кадета с пустой бутылкой в руках, а затем голова взорвалась нестерпимой болью.  
«Надо было сказать Джиму…» — успел подумать он, а затем его поглотила темнота.  
***  
UCSF Medical Center:

Диагноз при поступлении: зчмт. Ушиб головного мозга средней степени. Вдавленный перелом левой височной, теменной костей, травматическая кома II степени. Множественные переломы ребер.

****

Сообщение: от PrinceCharming

Боооооуууунс!  
я сижу под твоей дверью, я звонил тебе, но ты не отвечаешь, смены у тебя нет, занятия давно кончились, я знаю, проверял  
наверное, нет смысла здесь писать, но все же, где ты?

Сообщение: от PrinceCharming

черт, я уже проверил все наши бары, где ты пьешь, Боунс? или что ты там делаешь?  
с кем ты?..

Сообщение: от PrinceCharming

Чтобы ты знал, когда зайдешь в сеть, я взломал систему безопасности Академии и не нашел тебя на территории кампуса.  
Это я предупреждаю о последствиях…

Сообщение: от PrinceCharming

что мне делать, Боунс? как тебя найти? я хочу попросить у тебя прощения, я знаю сотни способов попросить прощения!  
только найдись, пожалуйста…

Сообщение: от PrinceCharming

боунс ты только не злись  
я приложил лед к носу, а губа почти не болит  
боунс твой бурбон дерьмо он мне не помог

День 6.  
Сообщение: от PrinceCharming

Здравствуй, Боунс  
Я тебя все-таки нашел. Взломал базу Сан-Франциско. Кажется, службе безопасности нашей Академии сегодня крепко настучат по голове. Я сейчас истерически смеюсь, Боунс. Потому что нашел тебя! Искал сначала в моргах, вот так вот, чтобы сразу отмести этот вариант. В общем, ты не мертв, Боунс, хорошие новости! Только ты лежишь в каком-то медицинском центре с каким-то труднопроизносимым диагнозом. Вроде это ушиб головного мозга. Но мы же знаем, что единственный ушибленный на голову здесь я! Почему ты тогда там, а не я? Почему ты ушел?  
Сейчас еще рано. Меня к тебе не пускают. Меня в принципе не пускают. Я смотрю на тебя через камеры наблюдения. Ты спишь. Такой расслабленный, но бледный. Я сделал открытие, Боунс! Ты почти не хмуришься во сне, но может это все еще последствия операции? Красивый…  
Я смогу посидеть с тобой так еще час, затем необходимо появиться на занятиях. Я бы их всех послал, тем более не спал всю ночь, но сегодня — Пайк. Тогда бы он послал меня, а я не хочу уезжать. Я хочу быть рядом, когда ты проснешься. Хотя бы так, через экран я даже могу коснуться твоей щеки.

***

Когда он очнулся в первый раз, то не понял ничего. Темнота, женские голоса, сначала обсуждающие новую ординаторскую, а потом зовущие его: «Мистер Маккой! Мистер Маккой, вы слышите нас?» Он кивнул и снова провалился в черный омут.  
Первое, что ощутил Леонард после того, как пришел в себя во второй раз — это сильную слабость. Голова болела просто ужасно, а веки, казалось, весили целую тонну.  
«Что вчера было?» — подумал он и закашлялся.

Восстановив дыхание, он с трудом раскрыл глаза и попытался сесть. Закашлялся еще раз и рухнул обратно на кровать, снова ощутив головную боль и тошноту.  
Над ним был ослепляющий своей белизной потолок. Сбоку успокаивающе пищал кардиомонитор (значит, больница, и он — пациент), справа в дверном проеме замер Джим с пакетом в руках.  
Подождите, что?  
Леонард с трудом нащупал кнопку изменения наклона биокровати и нажал ее. Чертов монитор сполз с пальца, и прибор немедленно отозвался громким натужным писком.  
Он попытался дотянуться до провода, но не смог — не хватило сил даже на то, чтобы приподняться, не говоря о уже о том, чтобы сесть. Так что Леонард повернул голову и указал на кардиомонитор Джиму:  
— Подай, пока врачи не прибежали, — голос прозвучал хрипло и тихо, и он даже не сразу понял, куда делся его привычный баритон. Затем сопоставил это с болевшим горлом и заподозрил, что без трахеостомии не обошлось.  
Джим пересек палату и, не обращая внимания на писк, протянул ему пакет:  
— Вот, апельсины.  
— Положи и подай мне датчик, — попытался рявкнуть на него Леонард, но вместо гневного окрика получился только низкий хрип.  
— Ой, да, конечно, — Джим бросил фрукты на столик и потянулся за проводом, не отводя от него тревожного взгляда.  
Вернув на место датчик — прибор наконец-то заткнулся — Леонард раздраженно уставился на друга в ответ, осознавая, что не может восстановить в памяти события прошлого вечера. Последнее, что он помнил — сообщение Джима и разлитую на пол бутылку виски. Он уже собирался задать Кирку вопрос, но тот успел раньше:  
— Привет. Ты в порядке?  
— Разумеется, нет! — Леонард очевидно злился, хотя и отдавал себе отчет в том, что причины для подобной реакции нет. — Что произошло? Какое сегодня число?  
— Ты пропал. На два дня. Ночью тебе сделали операцию, что-то с головой, в медицинской базе все слишком сложно для меня, — Джим под его взглядом сделал шаг назад, но продолжил: — Я не знал, что с тобой случилось. Прости…  
Он выглядел очевидно расстроенным, смотрел на него жалостливым взглядом и вообще вел себя так, что Леонарду хотелось зарычать и ответить нечто в духе «я доктор, а не инвалид, прекрати на меня так пялиться!». Но — ради чего, кто бы напомнил? — он пересилил себя и уточнил:  
— Какой… — он в очередной раз закашлялся. — Какой диагноз?  
— Кажется, ЗЧМТ, что бы это не значило, — Джим подошел ближе, протянул руку и замер, почти касаясь его ладони. Затем перевел взгляд на его лицо, и Леонард вздрогнул, понимая, что такого тревожно-нежного взгляда не видел уже несколько лет, еще со времен медового месяца, когда он сломал ногу, и Джос носилась вокруг него, ожидая медиков. Джим, однако, не остановился на этом: — Самое главное — ты жив, Боунс. Позвать кого-нибудь?  
Леонард прикинул сначала свои шансы на скорую выписку — мизерные, закрытая черепно-мозговая травма, травматическая амнезия, не выпустят минимум до восстановления памяти — затем на возможность отложить объяснения с Джимом: тоже минимальные. С другой стороны, рано или поздно, но решать бы все равно пришлось. Так почему бы и не сейчас?  
Он шевельнул рукой и обхватил пальцами ладонь Джима. Головная боль наконец-то хоть немного ослабла, и Леонард всмотрелся в синяки на его лице, тут же задавая провокационный вопрос:  
— Не нужно. Опять подрался?  
Джим сжал его руку.  
— Но ведь они сами скоро прибегут, знаешь ли, — он светло улыбнулся и тут же посерьезнел: — Я не хочу мешать твоему лечению, но… нам нужно поговорить.  
Леонард повернул голову к окну, прикинув, что до наступления темноты еще не меньше пяти часов, затем опять взглянул на него:  
— Прибегут, но тебя не выгонят. Снова уходишь от ответа? — он приподнял руку, поворачивая кисть Джима внешней стороной, затем провел пальцами по сбитым костяшкам. — Начни вот с этого.  
— Ничего нового, — Джим взглянул на их переплетенные пальцы и опять улыбнулся. — Подрался в баре, пока искал тебя, а потом еще писал тебе, пил и снова писал, — он сделал паузу и перевел взгляд на Леонарда. Помолчав, медленно продолжил: — Можешь прочесть, если захочешь, уже не помню, что я там понаписал…  
Леонард засмеялся. Потом, не отводя взгляда, велел:  
— Найди мой падд и дай сюда, я посмотрю после твоего ухода.  
Джим недовольно дернул плечом, вынужденный отпустить его руку, вставая и оглядывая палату. Он шагнул к прикроватной тумбе, открыл ящик и издал довольный возглас.  
Кирк положил падд к апельсинам и вдруг удивленно сказал Леонарду, словно констатируя факт:  
— Ты не злишься, — затем быстро подошел ближе, уселся на край кровати и пододвинулся, почти прижавшись к его бедру.  
— Уже нет, — Леонард вздохнул и признался: — Я должен был догадаться еще тогда, когда речь зашла о безрассудстве. Когда ты понял?  
— Если ты спрашиваешь, понял ли я до секса, то да, — глядя ему в глаза, кивнул Джим. — Я хотел этого, захотел тут же, когда догадался. Незнакомец оказался слишком знакомым.  
Он смущенно засмеялся, отвел взгляд и потер затылок:  
— Как же глупо все вышло. А, впрочем, как и всегда.  
— Хватит, — велел Леонард и зевнул. — Что случилось, то случилось. Прекрати себя мучить. Я ничего от тебя не требую — ни извинений, ни продолжения.  
— Но если я хочу? — Джим всем телом развернулся к нему и вновь схватил его за руку. — Боунс, я понимаю, мы начали не совсем правильно, но, может, еще есть шанс?  
Леонард молчал, охваченный внезапной нерешительностью. Это был Джим — человек, который с самого начала сумел пробиться сквозь все его защитные барьеры, аккуратно выстроенные им на пару с алкоголем после развода. Это был тот, кому он мог доверить свою жизнь. В конце концов, это был тот, на переписку с кем он дрочил, тем временем представляя себе не виртуального Принца, а настоящего Джима Кирка.  
Но это был тот самый Джим Кирк, известный своими беспорядочными связями и отсутствием хоть каких-нибудь серьезных отношений за все время обучения в Академии.  
От необходимости отвечать немедленно его избавила открывшаяся дверь палаты. Пожилой врач, держащий в руках уже включенный трикодер, смерил Джима недовольным взглядом и велел слезть с биокровати.  
Джим послушно встал, не отпуская руку Леонарда и не отводя взгляд:  
— Если тебя не выпишут раньше, я еще зайду, — он, словно нарочно, игнорировал врача. — Если выпишут — обязательно сообщи мне. Хотя нет, я сам узнаю.  
Леонард разжал рефлекторно усилившуюся в последние несколько секунд хватку и кивнул ему, отпуская. Вольготно направившись к выходу, Джим подмигнул медику:  
— Позаботьтесь о будущем докторе Звездного Флота как следует, — и вышел.

***

Он пережил осмотр, кучу вопросов о своем состоянии, несколько гипо — как неприятно все же находиться по другую стороны иглы, кто бы мог подумать — а затем сеанс регенератора, все это время с нетерпением косясь на падд. В конце концов, лечащий врач заметил его терзания и, кивнув на дверь, спросил:  
— Партнер?  
Леонард задумчиво кивнул:  
— Почти.  
Эвердин — Леонард посмотрел фамилию на бейджике — засмеялся, водя над ним трикодером:  
— Ну что, показатели уже гораздо лучше, анемии почти нет, давление в границах нормы… Неплохой молодой человек, — он встретил удивленный взгляд Маккоя и продолжил: — Он о вас искренне беспокоился. Кости целы, но денек здесь полежать все-таки придется. Придете в себя после наркоза, сможете передвигаться, вспомните, как попали сюда… А молодого человека не прогоняйте, да, — повторил он, попрощался и вышел.

Леонард с облегчением дотянулся до столика и схватил падд.  
«я хочу попросить у тебя прощения, я знаю сотни способов попросить прощения!  
только найдись, пожалуйста…»  
«Ты почти не хмуришься во сне, но, может, это все еще последствия операции? Красивый…»

«Твою-то мать» — подумал он и быстро принялся набирать ответ, на ходу принимая решение.

Сообщение: от Éomer

Джим, я уже говорил тебе и еще раз повторю — ты гребаный идиот. Зачем было доводить себя до такого состояния?..

Прости меня.  
Я был неправ, позволив ситуации превратиться в подобное дерьмо.  
Ты заставил меня знатно понервничать, и я не ожидал, что все окажется… так хреново. У меня болит голова, словно с похмелья, и мне сложно сформулировать все это.  
Только в тебе я нашел смысл существовать дальше, когда все было совсем дерьмово и я шел в Звездный Флот, потому что больше некуда было идти, и надеялся попасть не в Академию, а на первый же звездолет, чтобы подохнуть в первой же высадке или в первом же сражении.  
Только благодаря тебе я живу.  
Я люблю тебя, Джеймс Тиберий Кирк, и поэтому говорю тебе: нет.  
Я не смогу стать лишь эпизодом в твоей бурной личной жизни. Я подаю заявление на перевод в Марсель.  
Спасибо тебе — и прощай.

Леонард Гораций Маккой, M. D.

Сообщение: от PrinceCharming

Ты гребанный мудак моего сердца, Леонард Гораций Маккой!  
Я знаю, что сегодня тебя выписывают. Ни шагу, понял? Считай, что это приказ твоего будущего капитана. Если ты ускользнешь от меня, то обещаю разыскать и таскать за собой по всему космосу. Слышишь?  
Я тебя не за тем искал, чтобы снова потерять.

***

Он укладывал одежду в чемодан, то и дело оглядываясь на дверь.  
Из клиники Леонард вышел вечером, удивленный молчанием Джима. Нет, тот, конечно, прислал почти паническое сообщение, но ему казалось, что Кирк так просто не успокоится, если и не припрется сразу, то встретит у ворот при выписке. Но нет, видимо, Джим предпочел посетить взамен контактные единоборства и сбросить пар.  
Леонард прикинул, что на сбор вещей ему хватит часа. В Марселе его уже ждали — хватило одного сумбурно написанного заявления, уже сегодня с утра подкрепленного звонком. Учитывая микроскопический остаток времени до конца обучения, ему уже сейчас предлагали место бортового врача на «Вояджере». Не «Энтерпрайз» Пайка и уж тем более не «Фомальгаут», но лиха беда начало. Тем более что «Вояджер» взлетал уже через две недели, и при должном старании он мог успеть сдать выпускные экзамены, чтобы попасть на борт.  
Так что сейчас Леонард собирал вещи по всей каюте, судорожно выбирая, что оставить, а от чего отказаться, и надеялся, что Джим так и не появится.

Ну разумеется, ему не повезло. В дверь требовательно забарабанили, раздался голос:  
— Боунс! Ты немедленно откроешь мне эту чертову дверь!  
Леонард вздохнул. Открывать не хотелось, но прятаться вечно все равно бы не вышло. Он открыл доступ и развернулся спиной, продолжая складывать рубашку.  
Он услышал тяжелые шаги, затем Джим, схватив его за плечо, развернул к себе:  
— Ты что задумал, Боунс? Опять бежишь, прячешься? Как от Джоселин, да?  
Леонард заставил себя поднять глаза, но для этого ему не меньше двух раз пришлось напомнить себе, что он, Маккой, уже взрослый мужчина, а не тряпка. Джим выглядел раздраженным и почти обиженным, проговаривая каждую фразу и явно стараясь зацепить побольнее.  
— Джим, — начал он и замолчал. Затем сделал шаг назад. — Не нужно. Я не останусь.  
— Блядь, ты не можешь так поступить! — взорвался тот. — Не потому что я так хочу, а потому что ты должен быть здесь!  
Он сделал шаг вперед и вдруг обхватил руками лицо Леонарда, не давая отстраниться — хотя тот, собственно, и не пытался, ошеломленный подобной вольностью по отношению к себе — затем погладил пальцем по щеке.  
— Подумай о себе. Подумай, как тебе сложно будет опять привыкать к новому месту и людям. Ты будешь далеко от Джоанны… — Джим вдруг осекся, но все же тихо договорил: — И от меня.

Леонард поморщился, даже не пытаясь отстраниться — во-первых, сзади уже была стена, а, во-вторых, как показала практика, это было бесполезно.  
— Ты и так знаешь, что Джоселин не дает мне видеться с дочерью. А какая разница, лететь в Джорджию отсюда, или из Франции — все равно лететь, — он горько усмехнулся и аккуратно снял со своего лица руки Джима, впрочем, не сумев отпустить их совсем. — А что до нового места — так там действительно не будет тебя, и именно поэтому я перевелся туда.  
— Но почему? Почему ты не хочешь видеть меня? — Джим сделал еще шаг вперед, заставляя Леонарда упереться лопатками в стену. — Ты думаешь, что тебе будет больно? Но это не так. Боунс, все может быть иначе, поверь мне.  
Кирк мягко освободил свои ладони и перенес их на талию, окончательно его обездвиживая. Затем аккуратно погладил косые мышцы живота Леонарда, и он опять вздрогнул, окончательно вжимаясь спиной в переборку.  
Джим давил. Давил так, словно собрался прямо здесь выудить из него согласие на брак и совместное «долго и счастливо». Или, может — вдруг подумал Леонард — дело в том, что тот совершенно не привык получать отказ? Возможно, лучше было бы дать Кирку то, что он хочет, а затем уйти?  
Хороший вариант, если забыть про то, разрушенные Джимом барьеры он уже не восстановит и себя обратно не соберет. Так что отпадает.  
— Я не думаю, я знаю, что мне будет больно, — помолчав, ответил Леонард. — Я надоем тебе, и ты уйдешь, оставив меня уничтоженным. Или — что еще хуже — не уйдешь из жалости.  
— Чертов идиот, — прошипел Джим и вдруг улыбнулся: — Как ты там говорил, станешь эпизодом в моей бурной личной жизни? Боунс, да тут тянет на полнометражку в трех частях с возможным продолжением. Как тебе еще сказать, что сейчас я хочу быть только с тобой и очень боюсь все разрушить?  
Кирк внезапно прижался к нему всем телом, почти касаясь его губ. Леонард смотрел ему в глаза — черные расширенные зрачки с нежно-голубой каймой радужки — и почти тонул, ощущая себя словно под кайфом. Он мотнул головой, панически ощущая, как дергается член, и почти молясь, чтобы Джим ничего не заметил. Затем, продолжая смотреть куда угодно, но не ему в лицо, нервно выдохнул:  
— Я слишком хорошо тебя знаю, чтобы поверить.  
— Раз ты меня так хорошо знаешь, то… — Джим сделал паузу, за подбородок развернул лицо Леонарда к себе и с неожиданной нежностью взглянул ему в глаза. — То, наверное, догадываешься, каким упрямым я бываю, — он сглотнул и медленно, с расстановкой, продолжил: — Только сейчас не тот случай. Черт, Боунс, я не хочу тебя заставлять, и ты не должен думать, что ты для меня — лишь очередной трофей, это не так. Думаешь, почему я тогда пришел на форум? Я был в отчаянии, впервые почувствовал то, чего со мной никогда не было, и к кому? К лучшему другу, которого очень боюсь потерять. Я не говорю, что это любовь, но что-то больше обычной привязанности и симпатии, и уж точно не желание на одну ночь. Боунс, теперь ты веришь?  
Всю тираду Джим не сводил с него вопросительный, полный надежды взгляд.

«Если бы я до сих пор верил словам, парень, то все еще жил бы с Джос, понятия не имея об ее изменах» — подумал Леонард, но промолчал. Затем вдруг взглянул на ситуацию со стороны и усмехнулся, мысленно сравнив себя с девочкой-подростком, которую разводит на секс одноклассник.  
Леонард молча выпрямился, снял с пояса руки Джима, отодвинул его и отошел к кровати. Потянулся и с облегчением ощутил, как спадает возбуждение. Он сел на край койки и спрятал лицо в ладонях, напряженно раздумывая.  
Следовать привычному алгоритму и перебирать плюсы и минусы ситуации смысла не было — все было обдумано и подсчитано неоднократно. Оставалось сделать лишь шаг, вперед, осознавая все риски, либо назад, трусливо сбегая и прятаться потом от Джима всю жизнь.  
Вот чего он не мог — так заставить себя решить, какой именно путь выбрать. И да, черт подери, он боялся. Именно поэтому он продолжал молча сидеть и игнорировать взгляд Кирка.

А вот Джим, судя по всему, сомнений по поводу дальнейшего развития событий не испытывал. Он шагнул к Леонарду, отводя его руки в стороны и с силой подталкивая, заставив его лечь на спину. Затем почти лег на него, касаясь его бедер своими и удерживая вес собственного тела на вытянутых руках.  
— Я не такой, как Джоселин, — он усмехнулся, словно читая его мысли. — И если ты не прекратишь заморачиваться, то я возьму тебя прямо сейчас силой, чего очень не хочу, в смысле, ты можешь взять меня, — словно извиняясь, Джим склонил голову набок и улыбнулся: — Я очень хочу тебя, Боунс.  
И Леонард не выдержал. Да, позже — всего пару раз, в минуты сомнений темными ночами — он гадал, что было бы, будь он хоть немного упрямее. Жив ли он был бы вообще? Нашел бы кого-то другого? Склеил бы разбитое сердце?  
Но это потом, а сейчас он, поддаваясь своей темной стороне, зарычал, подбил руки Джима, уронив его на себя, а затем перевернулся вместе с ним и прижал собственным телом. Леонард смотрел на него нескольких долгих мгновений, впитывая в себя, запоминая это ошеломленное выражение лица, а затем наконец-то нашел его губы.  
И Джим яростно ответил. Тяжело дыша, он провел руками по телу Леонарда, залез ледяными ладонями под рубашку и подергал за нее, издавая недовольный стон. Привстал, Леонард стащил ее через голову, не обращая внимания на треск ниток и отлетевшую в сторону пуговицу, затем упал обратно, потянувшись к столь желанным губам, но удивленно отстранился, остановленный игривым шепотом:  
— Если что, у меня все с собой, — Джим достал из заднего кармана брюк и сунул ему лубрикант и шуршащий пакетик презерватива.  
Леонард засмеялся, разжал руку и вернул все свое внимание его телу. Снова перекатившись, он лег на спину, усадил Джима себе на бедра и потянул вверх его форменку. Затем расстегнул на нем брюки и прямо так, удерживая и не давая пошевелиться, через боксеры ухватил член, добиваясь ошеломленного вздоха.  
Джим довольно вздохнул, опуская глаза вниз и пытаясь вжаться в его руку сильнее. Леонард сжал пальцы, вырывая у того еще один стон и восхищенный комментарий.  
— Всегда думал о том, что ты мечтаешь доминировать, — шепнул Джим и отстранился, вставая и стягивая брюки вместе с бельем. Он сбросил с себя абсолютно все и теперь стоял перед ним босиком, со стоящим членом и нетерпеливой улыбкой. Леонард осмотрел его с ног до головы и остался доволен увиденным — в конце концов, что может не нравиться в Джиме, сказал он себе — и быстро, не вставая и отбрасывая вещи в сторону, разделся сам.  
Он потянул Джима на себя, и тот наконец-то прижался к Леонарду, поцеловал грудь, одновременно опуская руку к его паху, почти касаясь уже болезненно вздымающегося члена и бормоча что-то неразборчиво-нежное.  
Леонард, не выдержав, рыкнул на него — мое, лежать, не дергаться! — и в очередной раз перевернул его на спину, прижался сверху всем телом и выдохнул сквозь зубы, стараясь сохранять хотя бы подобие контроля. Эта промелькнувшая мимоходом мысль заставила его задать важный с медицинской точки зрения вопрос:  
—Ты… — толкнувшись бедрами, он издал короткий стон и, справившись с собой, продолжил: — Ты уже был снизу?  
— Естественно, нет, — подмигнул Джим, затем, заставив его чуть приподняться, обхватил рукой сразу оба их напряженных члена и договорил: — Но тебе я доверяю.  
Он развел ноги, толкнулся вверх бедрами, одновременно потянувшись за очередным поцелуем, и убрал руку, сразу же нетерпеливо заерзав под ним. Леонард улыбнулся, отвечая на поцелуй и нашаривая тюбик со смазкой. Выдавив немного на ладонь, он растер ее меж пальцев, согревая, и сдвинулся набок, ложась к стене и открывая себе доступ к паху Джима.  
Скользкой от лубриканта ладонью Леонард провел меж его ягодиц, ловя каждый вздох Джима. Затем наклонился, прикусывая сосок и одновременно вводя первый палец.  
Дернувшись от неожиданности, Джим скривился, но тут же, справившись с непривычным ощущением, расслабился, позволяя Леонарду ввести палец глубже и хватаясь за простыню. Он закусил губу, откинул голову и вцепился второй рукой в его плечо. Леонард погладил его изнутри, согнул палец, изумившись двинувшему навстречу бедрами Джиму. «Старается показать, что не против» — решил он и, продолжая ласкать его сосок, ввел второй, сразу же проникая на полную глубину и стараясь нащупать простату. Со второго же движения он понял, что угадал: член Джима дернулся, а сам Кирк довольно застонал, насаживаясь на руку Леонарда и сильнее сжимая его плечо, держась за него словно за якорь в море новых ощущений.  
— Это приятнее, чем я предполагал, — выдохнул Джим. Леонард, усмехнувшись, поднял голову и, продолжая растягивать его, вставил третий палец.  
— Конечно, парень, — ласково ответил он, размеренно двигая рукой и добиваясь мучительных вскриков.  
Через пару минут, сочтя подготовку достаточной, он вытащил руку и потянулся к лубриканту, собираясь смазать себя, но Джим поймал его ладонь и притянул к лицу, облизывая один палец за другим — и Леонард зарычал, вжимаясь в него бедрами.  
— Надень чертов презерватив и войди в меня, Боунс, — потянув его к себе, приказал Джим, сгибая ногу в колене и тяжело дыша.  
Леонард все-таки нащупал смазку и нанес ее на свой член, одновременно нависая над Джимом на выпрямленных руках. Затем почти невпопад отреагировал:  
— Мне нравится, когда ты говоришь со мной в такие моменты, — он придержал ногу Джима, приставляя член к его заднице. — Не передумал?  
— Давай же, — Джим то ли приказывал, то ли умолял.  
Леонард двинул бедрами, медленно входя в него, аккуратно, по сантиметру, наблюдая, как тот, выдохнув, запрокинул голову и потянулся к собственному члену. Усмехнувшись, он согнул руки, прижавшись ближе и не давая ему места для маневра. Джим расстроенно всхлипнул, толкаясь навстречу, и Леонард, опускаясь на него всем весом и входя почти до упора, поймал его руку и сжал пальцы. Вжавшись в него, замерев, он услышал громкий стон и окончательно потерял голову. Он опустил голову и впился зубами в бледную шею, кусая, целуя, все подряд, начиная двигаться — вначале медленно, а потом, подчиняясь вскидывающемуся навстречу Кирку, все быстрее и быстрее.  
Джим выгнулся, и Леонард, не переставая двигаться, рыкнул на него — верни шею обратно! — а затем подхватил за колени и поясницу, опрокидываясь на спину и сажая его сверху. Во время движения Кирк умудрился, держась за него, не выпустить член, а теперь, устроившись удобнее, осваивался и подбирал нужный темп, лукаво постреливая глазами и исторгая соблазнительные стоны.  
Леонард сжал пальцы на его пояснице, останавливая, а затем, обратив на себя внимание, усмехнулся, потянул к себе и закинул руки за голову, укладывая кисти рук Джима на свои запястья и всем своим видом показывая: держи меня, вот он я, в твоей власти.  
Кирк простонал, удерживая его, и начал двигаться снова. Сначала медленно, затем все быстрее и быстрее, задыхаясь и все сильнее сжимая хватку. На пике он сдавленно вскрикнул и кончил; Леонард вырвал руки и ухватил его за талию, приподнял, продолжая с силой вбиваться, пока не кончил внутрь него сам. Джим наклонился и поймал его губы, благодарно целуя.

Леонард засмеялся, внезапно осененный мыслью, что примерно в это время стартовал шаттл, который должен был увезти его в Марсель. Затем подумал, что это того стоит, стоит грядущих разбирательств с начальством и отказа от перспективного перевода.  
Он вышел из Джима, легким движением снял его с себя и отправился в ванную. Быстро сполоснувшись, Леонард вернулся обратно, держа в руках мокрое полотенце. Стерев сперму с кожи Джима и проведя рукой по синякам на его бедре — и когда успел их оставить, ведь час назад еще не было? — он лег в постель и уставился на друга… нет, пожалуй, уже любовника. Джим лежал на боку, не отводя глаз от Леонарда, затем вдруг потянулся и оставил легкий поцелуй на плече.  
— Я останусь у тебя, — он не спрашивал, а констатировал факт. — Помнится, я обещал тебе блинчики на завтрак, а еще, так и быть, минет.  
Леонард, с удовольствием потянувшись, накинул на них одеяло и взглянул на часы:  
— Когда проснемся, — он поцеловал Джима в лоб и приобнял его. — Сладких снов, парень.  
Получив ответ, Джим расплылся в улыбке. Зевнув и расслабляясь в объятиях Леонарда, он удовлетворенно закрыл глаза.

Леонард на мгновение задумался о том, какие бывают счастливые совпадения, какими незнакомцами мы можем казаться лучшим друзьям и как нужен нам кто-то, чтобы сделать тот самый первый шаг в неизведанное.

Затем тоже уснул.


End file.
